1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the automatic assembling of a heat exchanger core assembly, for example, a radiator of an automobile; the core assembly being comprised of a pair of opposed inserts and a plurality of tubes and corrugated fins arranged in a alternate manner between the inserts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, heat exchanger cores are assembled manually, using an assembly device in the form of a rectangular frame having one side open. A bottom insert is first placed in the frame and tubes and corrugated fins are then placed alternately, one by one, on the bottom insert and, finally, a top insert is placed on the uppermost corrugated fin. Thus a core assembly is completed in the frame. This assembly must then be compressed by hand and clamped by a hanger before removing it from the frame, which operation is inefficient and requires a certain degree of skill from the operators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,739 to Martin et al. discloses a method for the automatic assembling of a heat exchanger core. This apparatus includes a pair of core assembly conveyors having chain-supported holders. The conveyors are guided by cammed guide rails in such a manner that they are moved toward each other (inward) to load the tubes and inserts and apart from each other (outward) to unload the tubes and inserts. Fins are loaded as a complete set on a grate holder at a separate station and delivered to the conveyors to be pushed down into the spaces between the tubes and inserts. The core assembly is then detached from the conveyors and guided by guide rails until transferred to a tip-up station. At the tip-up station, the core assembly is laid on a table pivotable to a vertical position and clamped to the table by clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,933, issued on Dec. 11, 1984 and assigned to the same assignee as for the present application, discloses an apparatus for the automatic assembling of a heat exchanger core assembly comprising, a pair of chain attachments extended on either side of a guide rail and loading stations for inserts, tubes and fins, respectively, arranged in series above the chain attachments. The inserts, tubes and fins are pushed down on the guide rail one by one, and the ends of the tubes and inserts are inserted into top-opened gaps between adjacent chain elements of the chain attachments. Thus the chain attachments feed the inserts, tubes and fins along the guide rail. A very rapid and reliable operation can be attained with this apparatus, since the elements of the core assembly are loaded one by one and advance along a straight path. The chain attachments also move along a straight path, in contrast to the former prior art in which the conveyors are cammed.